The Voice of Grima
by Dwarfsun
Summary: I told them I had amnesia. If they asked, I said I don't remember. I lied.


**The Voice of Grima**

**A/N:**** Well here we go, another beginning. No, once again I find myself saying Overshadowed is ****not**** finished. I just needed a break from the doom and gloom that is Seth's life, but still intend to continue it. Wow, Overshadowed is a very depressing story. I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All rights belong to Nintendo.**

_**Note: Standard female avatar. Robin POV. **_

**_Prologue_**

"Uhhh" grunted Chrom as he charged towards Validar with his sword poised. Validar dodged out of the way of his first two strikes and used magic to block the next. Not matter how fast Chrom moved, Validar somehow managed to block his sword strikes in the nick of time. I stayed back, cautiously waiting for a chance to strike with thoron. I gripped the tome in my left hand. It would be a bit embarrassing to drop my weapon during the final showdown after all. Chrom dodged a blast of energy from Validar and turned to find that he had disappeared . "Up there!" Chrom shouted, pointing with Falchion. Validar sent another blast of energy downwards. Everything went white. I shot blindly, and by some miracle, I managed to hit him. Oops.

"You fool!" Validar shouted angrily. He had disappeared again. Chrom was suddenly blasted by blue energy and sent flying into a wall. He rose from the rubble gasping. He seemed to have trouble standing. Finally, he resorted to using Falchion as some sort of walking stick. Validar held his hand aloft, slowly building up power for one last strike. Immediately I knew the blast would completely incinerate Chrom. Validar was getting carried away in his anger. The evil cackling was a bit of a give away to be honest. Validar threw the energy with all his might. I knew what I had to do. I threw a ball of lightning with incredible accuracy. The world went white. I held my breath. Was I to slow? Was Chrom dead? I hit my head on something hard. Slowly my vision came back. I had been thrown across the room by the blast. The first thing I saw was Validar, who seemed to study me more cautiously. I ran over to Chrom.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded.

"This is it!" he declared. "Our final battle!". "You're one of us, Robin" he continued. "And no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!". I knew what that meant. Time to employ some of my _brilliant_ tactics. "Robin" said Chrom. "We have to get closer. Let's move!".

"Ok!" I said. "I'll watch your back". Sometimes I surprise even myself with my sheer _brilliance_.

"All right, my turn" declared Chrom. He started to walk forward, then glanced back. "Go ahead Robin!" he encouraged. We walked together, bolstering each others courage. The sight seemed to amuse Validar.

"Ha ha ha! Why do you resist?" he laughed. Chrom, to his eternal credit, managed to ignore him.

"Good" Chrom said. "He's almost within reach. Let's move in and strike!".

"This ends now!" Chrom muttered. He charged towards Validar, Falchion at the ready. Validar was shaking with laughter now.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want!" he laughed. "You cannot unwrite that which is already written!" Chrom didn't like that at all and he slashed quickly, getting under Validar's guard. Validar answered with a blast of energy, right into Chrom's chest. I winced. That had to hurt. Quickly I ran over to support Chrom. I blasted a bolt of energy at Validar, pouring all my energy into it. Chrom used the opening I created to run Validar through his heart.

"What have you _done_?" Validar gasped looking directly at me. What had I done? A single tear fell from my eye. I turned away. I can't watch this, I thought. I could hear Validar fell to his knees with a gasp. He collapsed onto the ground. Chrom turned to face me, a triumphant smile on his face. "This isn't over" Validar shouted rising again. His voice sounded inhumane. "Damn you both!" he screamed blasting Chrom with every last reservoir of energy he possessed. I didn't think, I just acted. I put my hand on Chrom's chest and pushed with all my might, knocking him to the ground. The blast hit me full on. The world went blank.

I landed on my back with a thud. Grima, that hurt. Chrom ran over to me. Awww, he cares. That's so sweet, I thought.

"You all right?" asked Chrom as he helped me up. I nodded, although I wasn't to sure. My head was pounding and I felt like I might get sick. "That's the end of him" Chrom said. He looked over at where Validar's body

lay-no where Validar's body used to lay. It had evaporated into purple smoke. "Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest easy now. At long last…" I wasn't listening. The room had started to spin and my vision went red. I had a job to do, but I wasn't sure I could do it. I was dimly aware of Chrom talking in the back round. My vision cleared. Chrom's eyes where opened in surprise. A bolt of lightning was stuck in his chest. My eyes opened wide in shock. What happened? Chrom gasped and staggered backwards. I didn't… did I? I thought. I looked at my hand, and sure enough, some crackles of lightning still remained. I turned to face Chrom, my faced laced with guilt. I heard tales of Grima's power but… this? Chrom desperately tried to stumble some sort of last… confession or something. " This is not your- your fault. Promise me… you'll escape from this place… Please, go." This confused me. I had killed him, and his last thoughts were for my safety? That didn't make any sense! Chrom fell to ground at my feet. Was I truly on the right side? I could almost hear Validar laughing at my indecision. No… I had to believe what I am doing was right. There can't be any doubts. I turned away from Chrom's body. Usually, I felt a huge amount of satisfaction from completing a mission, but I felt nothing. Still, Lord Grima would be pleased.

**AN:**** Well there you go! The prologue! I apologise for it being short but it's only the prologue and I'll try to make the chapters longer! Please give this story a chance. Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**-Dwarfsun**


End file.
